Alternate Destiny
by meshca
Summary: Bella lives a different life. She is already a vampire, has been for many years and her and her own family have moved to Forks high school where she will meet another family of vampires. The Cullen Family. Will Bella discover love in this new town?


**Authors note:**

Hey guys!!!

I decided i'd write my own Twilight Story. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn have NOTHING to do with this story.

Although Stephanie Myer owns most characters.

This is only a short chapter. I would LOVE if you Reviewed at the end :) and I will update soon.

Finding Love

I put the last of my books in my back pack and zipped it closed. I draped it over my shoulder and walked down the stairs.

"Maggie are you ready?!" I yelled knowing she would hear me. She was still upstairs probably applying her make up for the hundredth time. I could hear her sigh.

Today was our first day at this new high school in the town of Forks. We had just moved here and I was less then excited about starting school again.

Being a vampire isn't the easiest thing, since we can't age that means we repeat high school. Well my family do anyway.

This is our first time coming to Forks. The weather is easy for us here since it never seems to get sunny, it's just usually miserable with dark clouds and stormy rain. Which is lucky for us.

Downstairs Kaylee was sat at the kitchen bench her elbows up on the table and her head in her hands.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked taking the seat next to her.

She sighed and lifted her head to look at me. Her golden eyes filled with sadness. She ran a hand through her long blond hair. "Let's just say Joseph and I didn't leave on good terms last night."

"Oh, I see." I put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Kaylee has been like a sister to me since 1933 when we met. She use to be just like me a new born vampire, scared and confused about what was happening to her, trying to fight the hunger that we both had.

I don't remember much about when I was turned, mostly the pain. All I know is that I was just a human who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Three vampires had found me while they were hunting and of course I had no way to stop them.

The weird thing about that was, and I still from this day forward don't know how instead of having all the blood sucked out of me by a vampire which I from my human eyes remember to have red hair, I never got how I had been turned instead of killed.

That would have meant somewhere in the process of drinking from me she, along with two others had decided to stop and left me, and then the venom spread.

I never wanted to be a monster, I like any other newborn had the overwhelming thirst for human blood, which I use to fight off. It was hard but I was starving myself by not drinking. I ran into the depths of the forest where I ended up finding Kaylee, she told me a way where I could drink without killing humans and that was to drink from animals instead. Apparently we weren't the only ones it was only a couple of years later when we met Maggie, Joseph and Dain.

Since then we have been like one big family...well we are one big family, being together since 1937 does that to you. But Kaylee and I have always been the closest – well apart from her and Joseph since they were a couple but still, we were the first two who met and she was my sister and best friend.

We stuck together, she has helped me through a lot and now were the times I needed to repay the favour. Joseph and her have been married for 60 years and are deeply in love. You would think it was strange to be married at such a young age, but we don't age so, it's really not.

Joseph is the same age as Kaylee and I , 17. Whereas Maggie is 16 and Dain is 18, they are also a couple, but there relationship isn't as serious as these guys.

"What are we going to do Bella? We have never held a fight for this long..." She was clearly worried. I didn't know what to say, I for one was not the best person to give any relationship advice. It's not like I'm in one.

Since Kaylee and Joseph are in love and so is Maggie and Dain that just leaves me. The odd one out.

"You guys will figure it out, you always do." I said hoping it was comforting enough.

She got out of her chair. "I hope your right." She said with a sigh. If she could cry, she would be doing it right now.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Maggie yelled coming down the stairs. No wonder she had been in her room so long her shoulder length brown hair was as curly as ever, she had on full face makeup with big silver ring earrings.

When she stepped in the room she took a big step back. "Whoa. What's with all the negative energy in here?" Maggie asked.

Maggie had a gift. Some vampires got it, a special power and she was one of them she could feel others emotions.

It got annoying for all of us. Us, because it was very annoying when someone knew you were sad, happy angry and so on and there was no possible way to deny it with her.

Her, because other people's emotions can have an effect on her, sometimes she gets so caught up in others emotions it makes her own mood change were all of a sudden she could turn into whatever emotion from another.

The closer she is, the stronger she can feel the emotion they are having.

Kaylee didn't say anything she just grabbed her blue backpack and the keys and walked out the door.

"What did I say?" Maggie asked turning to me.

I shrugged. "It's nothing." Even though Maggie could tell what people's emotions are, she could never tell what it is- as in topic- that's wrong. "Let's go." I said as I walked out the door.

Joseph and Dain had gone hunting and wouldn't be starting school with us until next week. Something to do with their _male bonding_. So it was just the three of us girls for today.

Kaylee was already in the driver's seat of her shiny black Volkswagen. **(Picture of car on profile)**

I hoped in the passenger seat while Maggie went to the backseat in the middle.

Kaylee sighed. "Got everything?" she asked us. We both nodded and she started the engine.

Off to our first day at Forks High School.

**AN:**

Picture of Kaylee's car is on my profile page so please check it out!

REVIEW!


End file.
